


Five Kisses that weren't really kisses - and the One that was

by SonyB89



Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Five Times The Mandalorian and the childs caretaker shared experiences with "non"-kisses - and the one time they experienced a real kiss.Friends to Lovers!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Five Kisses that weren't really kisses - and the One that was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julsemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/gifts).



> My 5+1 take on kisses for Din. Because he deserves all the love.

**1 – Kiss the helmet**

„You kiss him quite a lot.”

“How do you mean?”

The child was down for the night, just having been put into his hammock.  
Kaya shut the door on her wards little cot before turning around and finding her employer/friend Din Djarin leaning against the ladder to the cockpit.

“Every time you pick him up or put him down, or everytime he starts whining, you kiss him. Why?”

She did not understand the question at first.  
As a caretaker and medic, Kaya was used to showing affection – with words and with gestures. Kisses and pecks on cheeks and heads and stomachs to make aches go away – that comforted a baby.

But then she remembered who she was talking to.

A Mandalorian, having worn a helmet and still wearing it, was shut off from the world of kissing – platonic, romantic and otherwise.

“Why? Because kissing and being kissed is a nice feeling. It shows affection.”

Before she could decide to do otherwise, Kaya put a kiss to her fingertips, reached out and pressed her fingers on the visor on Dins helmet, where she thought his lips might be.

“You should try it sometime.”

**2 – Kiss with a fist**

Din was discussing an upcoming job with Karga when they were suddenly interrupted by a commotion on the other side of the cantina.

He had left Kaya and the kid to their lunch, but they had apparently not had the time to enjoy it.  
Din approached the scene, stepping over a moaning bounty hunter with a broken nose, completely ignoring him and walking over to his friend, who was clutching her hand.

“What happened?”, he asked concerned, trying to figure out why her breath was coming out in short, raged puffs.

“He… he just came up to me and tried to stick his tongue down my throat!”, she gagged, shaking her hand to get rid of the pain.

“He _what_?”

“Don’t worry, Mando. He got a kiss with a fist. Better than he deserves.”

Before the Mandalorian could give the man an extra bruising kiss with the heel of his boot, she said.

“Now get me some spotchka, please. I need to wash out my mouth.”

**3 – Kiss it better**

_“Dank farrik!”_

_Din might be a great shot_ , Kaya thought, _but he sucks at cooking._

Especially chopping onions was not something he excelled at.

“How did you manage to cut your palm?”, she asked, sitting the Mandalorian down and dabbing a moist cloth on the cut.

“Don’t know”, he sighed. “My hands are big and these kitchen knives are so tiny.”

Kaya chuckled, reached out of the bacta spray in the first aid kit and watched as a film of translucent gel closed up the wound.  
She finished off her treatment with placing a band aid over the cut.

“There, all done.”

Before she could let go of her friends hand, the both of them heard a strange chirping noise.  
The kid was pursing his lips, making “muah”, “muah” sounds.  
  
Kaya giggled.

“What does he want?”

“He wants me to kiss it better. Like I do when he falls down.”

Slowly, so that he could pull his hand away if he wanted to, Kaya lifted his hand up to her lips, placing them on the bandage on his palm.

The kid cooed with approval.

“There you go. Now it will be better by tomorrow.”

**4 – Kiss my Ass**

“Kiss my ass, Mando!”

Din, keeping his blaster steady at the handcuffed prey they had just captured, turned his head to Kaya, whispering:

“Is that something people do?”

Kaya chuckled due to the Mandalorians cluelessness. Sometimes she just loved how innocent he was.

“Depends on the person, Mando. Depends on the person.”

**5 – Poison kiss**

“No, no, no´, _no, no!_ Din, don’t you dare fall asleep, you hear me?”

He did hear her, but everything was hazy.  
He was sweating, feeling every single heartbeat rip through his body – so slow, so hard working.

He heard the sound of ripping cloth.  
Someone had gotten rid of his armor… Something was dripping down his chest, just underneath his shirt.

“Shit… It got you right on the collarbone.”

“Whu?”

“The snake, Din. The snake! FOCUS!”

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hot lips above his chest. A set of teeth.  
His flesh being sucked. It hurt. It burned.

Kaya detached herself and spit before attaching her mouth again to his flesh.

A bite… Her mouth came back bloody. Poison! _Poison_.

“K-Kaya, stop it. I’ll…”

“Shut up and let me do this, tincan”, she grumbled, continuing the poison kiss, sucking the liquid from his wound.

**+1 – The actual Kiss**

Din was still not used to not wearing his helmet in front of others.  
Even if it was just the kid and Kaya, who had earned the right to see his face for saving his life.

He felt bare, naked. He was tense.  
But he was working on trying to relax.

And Kaya was a good teacher when it came to relaxing, letting lose and having some fun.  
Something he hadn’t dared do. He had not let down his guard in a long, long time.

On this forsaken but beautiful planet though, he allowed himself to breathe.  
He was sitting underneath a tree in full bloom, watching the valley beneath the hill, the high grass and the flowers, while the warm breeze was playing with his locks.

He heard Kaya approach him after a while, returning from putting down the little one for his nap.

“He’s dead tired”, she said upon returning, sitting down next to him, a smile in her voice.

“Catching frogs is exhausting for such a small being.”, he answered, chuckling.

Kaya laughed.

“I don’t think it was the frogs. It was rolling down the hill and climbing back up that did it for him. I haven’t done that in ages.”

“Done what? Rolling down a hill?”

She nodded.

“It’s fun. You get a bit dirty but it’s worth it. Rolling through the grass, feeling the ground touch every part of your body as you roll down…”

“Never done that before. I hit the ground more often than I’d like as it is.”

Kaya placed her hand on her plump chest in a gesture of mocking shock.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. Come on.”

“No.”

“Diiiin, come on! Loosen up a little!”

It wasn’t long before she was pulling at his arm, trying to lift him from his sitting position against the tree trunk. But he just wouldn’t budge.  
She tried to get more leverage, planted her feet firm onto the ground and pulled again.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting-“

She must have not heard him, because as he got up, she pulled again, giving herself momentum and letting gravity do it’s work.  
Suddenly there was too much leverage.

Tangled together, they tumbled down the hill, clutched to each other, rolling through grass and flowers, collecting bruises and dirt until they reached the bottom of the hill.

On instinct Din had wrapped his arms around Kayas head to shield it.  
He felt her soft frame pressed to his underneath him, probably crushing her.

A displeased moan made him open his eyes and slowly look down upon the woman on the ground.  
She chuckled. A blue flower had tangled itself in her hair.  
Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief and life – and her lips just so damn kissable.

He remembered vaguely the first and last time he had kissed a girl.  
he had been sixteen then, wanting to experience how it was to kiss someone just once before he put on the helmet for the rest of his life.  
He did not remember it being this soft and intense at the same time.  
It had not been this breathtaking and loving. It had been awkward, like this kiss also was – but it was an awkwardness born of insecurity and uncertainty.

And at first, Din thought it was a one sided kiss.  
He moved to retreat, to replace his lips with an apology – until Kaya searched out the softness of his lips with hers, placing a hand on his neck, pulling him back in.  
It was a chaste kiss, the shiver of lips not used to being moved in this matter. It was far from perfect, which made it somehow perfect in it’s own way.

And it was over far too soon.

“Told you…” Kaya whispered. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Not one to argue, Din hesitantly dove back in, to see if there would be a second and third time as well.


End file.
